godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LastKurogane/Arc 1 - Chap 2
God Eater: Banned Sword - chap 2 - Slaying In the morning Fenrir America Branch after the past day... Iris:'' scratch her head'' where is everybody? "Good Morning ms.Iris" someone says but Iris cant find him. Then someone randomly appears behind her. Iris: HEEEEEY!!!! Go there you pervert! Patrick: Wow, calm down. Just was checking your supplies to make sure you dont die easily by an Aragami. (What the hell is wrong with this guy? He looks too much like Max, until seems to be in a scary and gentile way.._ - iris thinks Patrick: Well, hope you stop thinking how I scared you now. Now I need that you go with your partners to find Maxwell, he went to a Susanno'o. Your new friends are waiting for you on the door. Alright, thanks. - Iris says Iris then go running to the Unit. Patrick instead was going with her but instead of running, he was walking at the same speed that Iris was. that made Iris at least think he is some type of android Aiden: Where the hell that girl is? Heeeeeeeerreeee!!! - Iris screams Vaart: let's go... the Unit got some Motocycles, but all of them are odd, with a black with green stripes and the Fenrir mark of them are scratched, Vaart and Iris thought it was just some Aragami Attacks on the Fenrir mark but Ainden really thought it was strange but didnt seem to like the idea to tell what he thinks... The Unit gots the scene and saw what seems to be Maxwell after taking a blood shower, devouring one of the Susano'o. Maxwell: Rats, these guys got in here. I need to find that last Susano'o before they get hurts and not by me. Vaar: YO you idiot! What you was thinking to leave us behind?! While Vaart was yelling at maxwell, Iris and Aiden was seeing the background of the battle. Maxwell was trying to hear some signal of SUsano'o,after that Susano'o appeared in front of Vaart and Maxwell, Vaart said "Finally some battle!!" adn jumped into him, but that Susano'o was prepared to face him, for Susano'o he was just an kid with some toy on the hands, Vaart got tired quickly and Susano'o was attacking him without any break. Maxwell them jumped towards one of the Susano'o god arc's and destroyed it, Susano'o all in pain and Maxwell killed him. After hat he saw Vaart tierrified and almos crying. Maxwell got anger by his actions and holded Vaart's up.. Maxwell: WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU WAS DOING!? Vaart: I... Maxwell: YOU CANT EVEN HANDLE A D*MN SUSANO'o, HOW CAN I TRUST IN YOU ON BATTLEFIELD?! Maxwell then still tried to argue with Vaart, that seems to be completely afraid of saying anything but after some time he said "and what proves you as a good God Eater? You are just arrogant!". Maxwell overreacted and punched his chest many times, Vaart was bleeding a lot but Maxwell didnt seem to stop. Iris said "STOOOP!!" but Maxwell just killed Vaart. Then he goes to Iris. Maxwell: You really dont understand dont you? Iris: Understand what?! That you are insane?! Maxwell: He was crying just because he cant kill a single Susano'o, he almost dided on the battle field. He would make the Unit down at the very first second in a battle against an Hannibal for example. Ainden there understands what I mean, he looks the smarter from the group huh? maxwell then runs toward Iris, he got his hand up, prepared to attack her but then... ??#1: STOP! Maxwell: huh? Argh, stop disturbing Mary! You are dead, accept that! ??#1: She is innocent! Stop attacking the persons by your paiN! Maxwell: Argh, whatever. Iris: What you talking about? Iris didnt was seeing no one in the area, she then realized that Maxwell was simply talking alone or seeing some type of ilusion infront of him. Maxwell: Argh, sorry Iris... Iris: No problem I think... ((Maxwell: happy now?)) ((??#1: good start)) Category:Blog posts